F U T U R U M
by Ely-Senpai
Summary: Tabitha, 21 years old, is disturbed by a nightmare barely each night, until she realizes that those nightmares are the future. Everything was - kind of - fine 'til she needs to save her new best friend.
1. Here Comes The Rain

_It's raining. I can hear thunder and see lightning through my eyelids. I open my eyes and can't see clearly because of the tears. I'm lying on the floor, but where am I? Everything is too dark around me, but I know I am outside (because of the rain and how cold it is). I try to stand up, but I can't; my body won't listen to me. At my right, someone's lying on the floor too. I can see blood mixed with the rain, but also _my_ blood. What the Hell happened? I recognize the person lying beside me, but I don't remember what her name is. I try to scream, but my voice seems broken, I can say anything, not even make a little noise. My entire body is hurting me, tears continue to fall and so do the rain and the blood of the person. I don't know where I am hurt, I don't know from where I am bleeding. I finally stretch my arm to the other peson's arm and touch her wrist. A bracelet. But not any bracelet. Something's written on it. With my finger, I can feel the letters on it: Tom._

My alarm clock wakes me up. I sit in my bed, all sweat. All we could hear in my room my alarm clock apart, was me, panting loudly. What the Hell was that nightmare? Who is Tom? I don't even now a guy named Tom. I stand up and close my alarm. 7am. I need to go to work. Honestly, I don't feel to go to work today. I'm feeling really weird, this nightamres really disturbed me. It's not the first time I dream of this, though. This Tom lying on the floor covered of blood, me bleeding too. It's the 5th time, to be right and it scares me more and more.

* * *

_New FanFiction. Hope you will like it.  
__Obviously, with McFly!_


	2. Blink and Blind

From my room, I could hear my two best friends arguing in the kitchen. I put on a hoodie and join them. They where both already dressed up and ready to go to work.

Emily is the oldest. A beautiful blond girl with gorgeous blue eyes. Always there for helping anyone and always cheerful. I know her since high school, when I moved from Manchester for London with my parents, she has been the only who talked to me. I was a weird kid at this time of my life. Make up wasn't important for me and as long as I was comfortable in my clothes, I was okay – I was wearing v-necks of my brothers and some old skinny jeans half ripped. She was one of my only friends there. Now, she is a photographer for a little magazine that was starting to become popular. Lucky her, she is working at the same place with Maddie, my second best friend and the second oldest – I am the youngest.

Maddie is a brown eyed and haired girl. Always there for making people laugh and spontaneous. She was the second one to talk to me to school. We were together in math and right after the first class, we become kind of ''best friend''. I introduced her to Emily and we became best friends. She knows everything about me, more than me! She always found the right word to say to make me feel better or anything. I always said to her that she could have been a psychologist, but not, she became a journalist. She does the interviews and Emily takes the photos. They meet a lot of new people and are always invited to little parties while me I stay at home, working.

Now, let's talk about me. My name is Tabitha. I moved in London a few years ago – as you already know – with my parents, because they were sick of Manchester. My older brother, Charlie, moved here few months before us for University and he is now a doctor in one of the greatest hospital of England. I never studied in a specific domain, so when it was time to find a job... I didn't know where to go! But Emily and Maddie inspired me and I'm now working for a journal, doing some articles that nobody ever read. I must talk about what's happening in London each week, sometimes I do some little interviews, but it's not as much fun as Maddie. I'm not meeting new bands or popular singers or actors, just people in the streets, normal as you and me.

While I'm making myself a coffee, I listen to their conversation – their job.

''Are your questions ready?'' Emily asks to Maddie, eating her cereals.

''Yes, mum, they are ready since days! You should worry about you: you always forgot something. Hope you have everything you need for your photos.'' Maddie replies, rolling her eyes.

''Everything's already at the studio and when I woke up this morning, I checked twice if I could have forgotten something.''

''Got an interview?'' I shyly asks, taking a sip of my coffee.

''Yes ma'am! A music band with four sexy lads.'' Emily winks at me. Maddie rolls again her eyes and finish her coffee before putting her cup in the sink.

''They heard about our magazine and they wanted at the same time give us a little help for being more known.'' Maddie smiles. ''Aren't they nice?''

''That's really nice from them.'' I agree. Weren't they lucky? Meeting new people in an hour or two and me, in one hour, I'll be obligated to sit behind a des until 5pm and write useless articles about boring things happening in London. I listen to them in silence, drinking my coffee and sometimes laughing of all their stories they are making with the members of the band. At 7:20am, I go take a quick shower and dress up – a simple black v-neck jumper and skinny jeans. September was cold this year! I put on some old black high heels and take my handbag and my USB key close to my laptop. Before leaving, I grab a coat and say goodbye to my friends.

Once outside, I suddenly have a massive headache. It is hurting so bad that I have to stop walking. Eyes closed, I wait a few seconds before it has gone. When I open my eyes everything's black like if I was blind. I blink and I see again, but I'm not in front of my apartment, I'm in town, close to the office. A little girl is running in the street, chased by a little boy who seems to be her brother. Their mum called them, but the little girl doesn't stop, thinking her brother is still running after her, but no. She crosses the street, but she hasn't seen the car and the driver hasn't seen her too. I close me eyes, I don't want to see what will happen next.

I was expecting hearing the car breaking, people screaming, but nothing. I slowly open my eyes and I'm in front of my apartment.

* * *

**_Second chapter. Hope you like it!_**


	3. 12:14am

Once at work, sitting behind my computer, I'm searching for news, stuff happening in London. In front of me, Angie, a new girl, doesn't stop tapping on her keyboard in an excessive way. She's listening to her iPod and it is so loud that I can hear clearly each lyric the singer is singing from my desk. She's a blond girl and I don't want to judge, but she's the blond girl stereotyped – a little bit stupid, if you prefer. She wasn't even working. From the noise by her computer, I can say she's on MSN messenger talking with her friends.

One hour later, nothing was found, everything is boring at this time of the year in this town. I received a text message from Emily earlier, saying that she was at the studio with Maddie and she was freaking out because of the band. ''They are bloody gorgeous'' she wrote. How I would like to be with them right now instead of being stuck in this office, obligated to hear Angie's annoying music.

Few minutes later, I look around me if anybody sees me and then, I put my chin in my hand and close my eyes. I don't want to sleep, just relaxing...a bit...

_Once again, I'm in the street near to the office. I hear the little ids laughing. The mum yelling at them. I see the little boy that return to see his mum and the little girl crosses the street. This time, when I close my eyes, I hear everything. The impact, the car breaking, the mum yelling in tears. I turn around and face the building, not able to look at what just happened. I take my phone to call the emergency and see the time: today's date, 12:14am._

''_Tabi...Tabi!''_

_I turn to see who's calling me. Nobody's in the street anymore. Everyone seems to have suddenly disappeared._

''Tabitha!''

I open my eyes and stand up at the same time, making fall on the floor some sheets from my desk. Shaking and still in shock because of this weird ''day dream'', I kneel and pick up all my sheets and put them back on my desk. I look at the person who called me and see Jordan, the guy who's working in the sports section of the journal.

''I'm sorry, I didn't know you were asleep.'' He shyly says. ''The boss wants me to give you that.''

''Thanks.'' I take the folder he has in his hands. ''Don't be sorry, I had to wake up, anyway... I was working.'' I sigh. ''What's that?'' I open the folder.

''Your new subject for an article. In this folder, you have a few information.'' He smiles. ''It's a band that came back with a new album and a new tour after a break of one year. People might be interested in that, no? And maybe you'll might like write about them instead of what's happening in the neighbourhood.''

''Yeah, true. Thanks Jordan.'' I smile to him. He walks away and I sit down, reading the info's about the band and open the Word program in my computer before starting to write my article.

At 11:45am, I'm allowed to take a break – one hour for eating and relaxing before 5 hours of work. Well, I'll probably day dream until I can go home. I've half done my article about the music band. I grab my handbag and my coat, and then leave the office. I text Maddie and Emily, inviting them for dinning at a nice little restaurant near our jobs. They accept and I walk toward that restaurant.

After a few minutes, I hear kids laughing behind me – I start panicking. I turn around and see the little girl and the little boy running. He goes back to see his mum, but the little girl unfortunately continue to walk toward the street that she's about to cross in a few seconds. Everything went so fast and I couldn't explain what happened with my body. I had the same headache as this morning and it was like my brain wasn't connected anymore, I couldn't control anything in my body. I ran toward the little and just had the time to grab her arm and pulled her back before the car hit her. She stated crying and I heard someone running behind me.

''NATHALIE!'' Her mum comes close to us and the little girl runs into her arms. I take my phone and look at the time: 12:14am.

* * *

**_Third chapter. How did you find it?_**


End file.
